wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Froggo
Froggo is a short, ten-year-old blonde-haired boy featured in Histeria! Unlike his usual companions in the Histeria! Kid Chorus, he does not have any catchphrase or a last name (it is also not known if Froggo is his real name), but he stands out from the others by way of his namesake - his low, gravelly, frog-like voice (provided by Nathan Ruegger, previously the voice of Skippy Squirrel). Perhaps due to this voice, he also stands out as among the more calm members of the Kid Chorus, but his curiosity (and nagging others for seemingly useless items) can sometimes make him as much of a nuisance as his friend Loud Kiddington. Personality Froggo's short height and calm demeanor also gives the impression that he is a meek person. This especially seems evident in the episode "The Russian Revolution", in which he befriends Joseph Stalin, who bonds with him and arrests anyone who upsets Froggo, including Loud and Toast for picking on him at school, and World's Oldest Woman for giving Froggo a bad grade on a history report. But on the inside, Froggo has the mind of a real genius. Apparently aspiring to be an inventor when he grows up, Froggo often runs up to historical celebrities to ask for two different, seemingly useless items that he then makes into a remarkable invention of his own design (as he puts it to Thomas Edison, "you have your inventions, and I have mine"). He doesn't always get the items he requests for, though, and whenever this happens, he has been known to either go into a frenzied panic (as shown when Orville and Wilbur Wright won't give him a bag of marshmallows and a crate of leeches in "The History of Flight") or otherwise tell the person in question not to come crying to him later (in "Super Amazing Constitutions", where Andrew Jackson doesn't give him a bucket of worms and a keg of gunpowder, both of which Froggo later gathers on his own). Froggo also has written and published a series of how-to books about the uses of the things he's made his inventions out of, the latest of which is titled "Froggo's 101 Uses for Glue and Tadpoles". Perhaps because of this talent, Froggo sometimes portrayed historical writers on the show, including Herman Melville, Samuel Johnson, and William Blake. Besides singing alongside his friends Aka Pella (whom he is believed by many to have a crush on), Loud, and Charity Bazaar, Froggo has been shown to have a large appetite (this is shown in "Great Heroes of France", where he manages to eat a loaf of French bread larger than himself.), but greatly dislikes turnips (as shown in "Better Living Through Science") and broccoli (as do the rest of the kids, as mentioned in "Presidential People"). And from time to time, when he asks for items, they are sometimes food related items such as marshmallows or a Bunsen burner for "roasting a weenies". He is also a big fan of Batman (as shown by a glimpse of his room in "Americana"). Category:Histeria! characters Category:Humans Category:Superheroes